


on tip-toe

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Godswood, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Let there be no doubt that Lady Stark has claimed me.





	on tip-toe

Myrcella and Arya said their vows quickly, eager for their new adventure to begin. Myrcella hooked her gold curls over her shoulder, ensuring that her back was in view of the lords and ladies and commonfolk who stood thirty paces from the heart tree. _Let there be no doubt that Lady Stark has claimed me_. Her maiden’s cloak pooled at their feet. She inhaled a lion and, at the weight of fur and beads and embroidered silk on her shoulders, exhaled a wolf.  
  
“You are my lady now,” said Arya. She kissed her wife on tip-toe.  
  
“Yes, Princess.” Myrcella smiled.

 


End file.
